


While Sleeping Children Lay

by moonlightcalls



Series: Headfirst Into Everything [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Peter get to talk at the a roadside motel.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Where Stiles freaks out about his new marriage and kids, and Peter calms him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Sleeping Children Lay

He unlocked the door, and held it open for Peter. Stiles shut the door, and locked it after looking out to the sides. Of course nothing had followed them, but being paranoid wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. He quickly set their suitcase on the edge of the bed near the bathroom, so he could pull back the covers of the bed near the window for the two toddlers Peter held in his arms. They had fallen asleep a little before an hour that they reached the motel.

"Peter?" Stiles whispered, looking around the dimly lit hotel motel room,

"Hm?" Peter answered absentmindedly, he was laying the sleeping children on the bed pulling the covers over the little boy on his side. Stiles reached for the side to pull over the girl.

"Exactly... how are we gonna explain how we not only got married, but adopted kids?" he asked, sitting down on their bed. God he was so tired. He watched Peter rummage around finding the extra blankets to kid up in. He turned over and started to grab their pajamas to change into.

"We tell them we decided to get married to be able adopt two adorable children," Peter said, as though he had just asked a stupid question, which--

"Peter!" he whispered, anger rising. "Of course we tell them what happened. How that pack was way out of line, but just… Peter!”

"What is this really about, Stiles?"

He bit his lip, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. He closed the door, and after a moment's hesitation locked the door.

"Stiles," Peter sighed.  "Stiles, come on, talk to me."

Stiles quickly changed into his pajamas, even though he didn't really want to go out into the room again... He stared into the mirror. The day--the whole 3 days really felt like it went by in an instant. 

He was a father now.

His co-parent was Peter

He was married. To Peter.

Hell they hadn't even been dating. How were they going to do this? They hadn't even really talked about it. As soon as the Matthews pack stated they would only let a married couple take Layla and Luke, there hadn't really been a need to talk. They weren't going to be taken in by a family there. And with their history it seemed likely that the cousins wouldn’t be adopted at all. They would be at the fringe of the pack--not really omega’s but… Stiles and Peter didn't really need to talk verbally after learning that, did they? One look at each other and it was settled.

"Stiles," Peter's voice came through the door. "I don't know how to help if you don't talk to me."

"That's kinda how we got into this mess in the firs--shit, no! You know I didn't mean that way." He scrubbed at his hair pacing the small bathroom. He settled, leaning against the sink, sliding down to hug his knees. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Hey, hey I know. I know what you meant. We had no time to talk about what would really mean in the..."

"For the short run? The little things? Because we did it exactly for the long run. We definitely got the big picture," Stiles laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I guess we didn't think about all the little ways this would affect us,and um the pack," he said, sounding a little lost. And that made Stiles feel slightly better, knowing he wasn’t the only one freaking out.

Staring at the door Stiles decided. He crawled to the door, unlocked it, and crawled back to his seat. When he was where he had started and after a minute when the wolf didn't come in, he told him he could.

Peter opened the door, his eyes landed on Stiles. He quickly went over to him, sitting on the tile without so much a wrinkle of his nose. 

It must smell so bad, Stiles thought. They had little choice on where to spend the night. It was still snowing, and they had been up since 4am hoping to beat the the storm.

"I'm scared," Stiles whispered, not looking at him.

"I know," he said, wrapping his arm around him, pulling him close. Stiles slumped against him.

"We're married," he whispered. "We're married, and we're gonna be in charge of two tiny human beings Peter... How are we gonna do this?"

Peter was quiet at first, he just held him tighter before he spoke, "Well, we have each other so there's that. And of course we have the pack. Those cubs will be so loved by their family, Stiles. We can do it."

Stiles brought his arms up to Peter's waist and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah ok. We can do it."

"So do you want to talk some semantics now? Or when we get back to Beacon Hills?"

"I wanna say Beacon Hills, but we probably won't have the time," he said, his voice was slightly muffled from the press of Peter's shirt.

"Probably. Okay, first things first, living arrangements," he said before  nudging Stiles up away  from him. He took his arm away, but Stiles took his hand. Without looking down Peter grabbed his hand.

"All four of us live together," Stiles says, as though it needed to be said. He just need to say it.

"Yes, Stiles, all of us together," Peter gave baleful look, even though he squeezed at his hand. "I think the more important question is where."

"Oh, um... fuck dude--I'm still in college, and I have a crappy job at the starbucks around campus. And sure you're apartment is nice but, it's tiny. If we got a new place, I wouldn't be able to help pay... And my dad--oh god my dad! We're insa--"

"Well, it's a good thing I have a solution to that," he said, cutting Stiles off before he really started his ramble. "How do you feel about living with Derek, Cora, and Isaac? Also with Erica and Boyd for all the school breaks?"

"I understand the first three, but why would Erica and Boyd be at the loft?" he asked.

"Not at the loft permanently, maybe not at the loft at all actually. At least Derek's apartment because of the acoustics and Layla's hearing..." he  trailed off. "But no, while most of you were at school, Cora broached the subject to me and Derek about rebuilding the house."

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me," Stiles gaped. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Isaac, but that's because he lives with them. We decided not to say anything, because we thought then it might be too overwhelming."

Stiles nodded, giving a smile. "So we live there, when it's done. When is that? Because depending on the time we can either crash at yours or my dad's. Your place already smells like me, and it's tiny so it can be considered cozy. They could bunk with you in you're way too comfy bed, while I finish the semester.

"Or the dad option, stick them in my room, and you can stay in the guest bedroom. You'll have my dad and Melissa to help out. Might be easier for them because we'll be moving into a bigger place with more people too."

"I think we can work our way up to your dad's house. Have your dad, Melissa, and Derek come over after a night at my place, explain to them and then have Cora, and Isaac the next night?" Peter asked.

"Okay, then we can take them over to dad's and see how that goes. And we can introduce them to Scott. Pack a bag for overnight and keep it in the car?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I think that could work."

"So, bedroom arrangements? Should they share."

"Well, before we move into the house they will have to. It might help with all the changes if they could sleep at the house together too," Peter pointed out.

"We could always ask them, when the house is closer to be move in ready." He waited a moment before he brought up the question of themselves. "I mean, after we get to the house, we don't really have a choice before that, and I mean, I'm definitely not complaining about your mattress. That thing feels like a cloud. But I, dude, what about us? We're not together..."

"I think it depends on whether you think you're going to start a relationship, be it romantic or sexual, with someone anytime soon. Luke won't be able to smell anything, but Layla will. She won't know what it exactly it means, but she'll know her parents aren't the same as the other couples she’s seen," Peter said.

"Are you saying that you won't--aren't going to end up with someone?"  he said glancing at the older man. "I know you go on dates. And you can be nice. It wouldn't be that much of a surprise if you ended up in a committed relationship."

"Gee, thanks. But no, I wouldn't necessarily call them dates," he smirked.

"Fair point. And no, I wouldn't end with someone..." he trailed off. He can't really finish that, with Peter sitting right next to him though. Honestly this was getting a little too close to home. They both had done such a good job at ignoring whatever this thing they had between them. "I wouldn't go out with someone at school at all."

He did his best ignore how Peter looked relieved. But he couldn't really ignore how he had also been relieved, if a little jealous, when Peter had said those outings were nothing.

"So, bunk buddies?" Stiles asked. "Won't that be. I don't know weird?"

"Not really. We're packmates. We're married, we have kids. The combined smell would help with Layla, and the normalcy of their parents in the same room will help both. Besides we're adults, and it's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"That's true."

"Bed, then?" he asked, standing up. "Or are they any more pressing matters?"

Stiles shook his head and held out his hands for Peter to pull him up. "No, I'm done with my freak out. I'm tired, I'm heading to bed, so if you wanted to take a shower you can."

"As much as I would love to I need sleep. I'll be there soon, I just need to change." 

"Mmm'kay," he said yawning, and as he passed him he gave Peter a little pat. If his hand lingered, well, he was tired.

Stiles slid into cold bed. He could hear Peter shuffle around, the toilet flush, and the water rushing. He turned over to his left, looking at the kids. He could make out their figures, and could see Layla's hair a mess sticking out of the blankets.

He really hoped she wouldn't suffocate Luke. From napping with Erica he could tell it wasn’t fun.

After a while when he was almost asleep he froze, but it was more from being hit by cold air than feeling the bed dip behind him. He began to relax when Peter as soon as covered them again. They were back to back, with Peter facing the door. Which, was a little odd to him, because Peter was usually the big spoon. Stiles smiled when his sleep addled brain realized what Peter was doing.

Protecting his family.

Stiles turned over, trying not to let the the cold air, and tried to get even closer to Peter than he already was. He laid his arm over his waist, and tucked his cold nose to the back of his neck. Peter huffed, even while taking his hand in his.

He was warmer than he had been, but the room was still cold to his human body.

"Is being cold, being a parent?" he asked the cold, dimlit room before burrowing even deeper into the bed, and pulling the covers over his head.  On impulse he gave a kiss to Peter's back. "We're gonna be the best parents."

Peter laced their fingers together, and brought them to his chest. A couple minutes later Stiles fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah so I used bleepobleeps prompt generator--and the ahh is because I have another idea for the same. And it's for Steter too. I've been staring at it since a week and finally worked on it, and decided just to go for both. So who knows when I'll get around to that.


End file.
